The Choice
by Sarkney101
Summary: Vaughn is killed on a mission, but when an angel named Mikey appears in Sydney's bedroom he tells her she has a choice bewteen to lifes, either with Vaughn or Danny. Who will she choose to live her life with.I replaced ch. 9. It's better
1. An Angel

Sydney Bristow sat on her silently crying. The funeral service for Vaughn had finished and everyone was gathered at Sydney's apartment. Weiss had just appeared in Sydney's bedroom.  
  
"Hey Sydney are you okay." Weiss asked his friend, sitting down next to her  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." She replied to him  
  
"Really, cause you don't look okay?"  
  
"It's just he shouldn't have died."  
  
"I know Syd."  
  
"Why did he jump in front of me when Sloane tried to kill me."  
  
"Probably because he wanted you to live."  
  
"I know, but everyone I love is in harms way."  
  
"Vaughn knew what he was getting into Sydney."  
  
"But what about Danny?"  
  
"What about Danny, Syd?"  
  
"He died, and burying Vaughn reminded me so much of Danny, Vaughn is the second man that I have loved, that had to be buried."  
  
"Sydney, listen to me I don't think Danny or Mike would want you to hurt like this, you need to be strong."  
  
"I know it's just so hard."  
  
"Sydney, I'm here for you it will be okay."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I know." Weiss stood up and took Sydney by the hand and lead her out of the room. An hour later, everyone was gone. Sydney walked into her bedroom to go to sleep, but she couldn't there was a little boy sitting on the bed. Sydney almost screamed and she would have if the little boy didn't talk first.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mikey." The little boy said to her  
  
"How did you get in here?" Sydney asked him in shock  
  
"It was no problem."  
  
"I would have heard the door open."  
  
"I didn't use the door."  
  
"How did you get in here then."  
  
"I'm an angel."  
  
"What?" Sydney said in utter disbelief  
  
"I'm your guardian angel and I've come to help you."  
  
"I'm going crazy."  
  
"No your not."  
  
"I'm talking to an angel."  
  
"Yes, because I've come to give you a choice."  
  
"Really, you have, have you?"  
  
"Yes." Mikey answered acting as though he wasn't crazy  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"If you are my guardian angel, you would have been with me my entire life correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So who was my first kiss?"  
  
"Billy Donaldson, when you were twelve."  
  
Sydney looked at him for a long time then finally spoke. "How did you know that?"  
  
"I'm your guardian angel."  
  
Taking a deep breath Sydney asked him "So what choice do I have to make?"  
  
"A tough one for you and easy one for your heart."  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
"You have to choose between a life you never had or the one you have now."  
  
"That's easy."  
  
"But," Mikey continued, "The life you have now would mean Vaughn never died," Sydney's heart rose, she could have Vaughn back, "and the life you never had would mean you never met Vaughn, you never worked for SD-6 or the CIA," Sydney thought this sound very dumb, she would of course choose the life with Vaughn, "And you would be married to Daniel Hecht." Mikey finished.  
  
Sydney was frozen, she had to choose between Vaughn and Danny, how could she choose? 


	2. The Things That Could Happen

"Wh-what?" Sydney asked taken back by shock  
  
"If you choose a life without Vaughn or the CIA you will be married to Daniel Hecht, if you don't you will be going out with Vaughn and you will work for the CIA, SD-6 would be destroyed, and Danny would be dead." Mikey replied to her question  
  
"No, I can't choose between them."  
  
"You can't but your heart can."  
  
"YOUR TELLING ME I HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN THE TWO MEN I LOVE, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT MY HEART CAN!" Sydney yelled at her angel  
  
"Yes, because whoever you choose is the one you really love." Mikey told her calmly  
  
"How will I know if I made the right choice?"  
  
"Because I can show you glimpses of your future with both men and then you can choose."  
  
"You can?"  
  
"Yes, we can start now if you want by seeing some of your wedding."  
  
"My wedding to Danny?"  
  
"Yes, here take my hand." Mikey told her outstretching his hand for her to take.  
  
Reluctantly Sydney took Mikey's hand. She felt like she was being jerked backwards. When she opened her eyes she saw herself in a wedding dress, and there was Danny. They were exchanging vows.  
  
"Sydney," Danny was saying to her, "I've loved you since the day I met you, and I am here proclaiming my love to in front of all our family and friends, I promise as long as I'm living on this earth, in this world, in this universe even, every ounce of love I have to give I'll give to you." Mikey looked up at Sydney and saw her crying.  
  
"Its okay Sydney, come on its time to go see Vaughn." He told her  
  
"No, I want to stay here." Sydney replied  
  
"You can't now come on." He said taking her by the hand, and once again was jerked backwards. Only this time when she opened her eyes she was at a hockey game, a Kings hockey game. It was a break between periods and the Zamboni was cleaning the ice, there was Vaughn sitting right next to her.  
  
"Sydney, there's something I need to do right now." Vaughn said to her  
  
"Okay, what is it?" She asked  
  
"There's something I've been meaning to ask."  
  
"Vaughn what?"  
  
"Sydney will you marry me?" Vaughn asked her pulling out a ring. Sydney looked around and saw everyone was staring at Vaughn or Sydney or at the giant screen in the middle of the rink.  
  
"Will, you Syd." Vaughn asked again  
  
"Oh My God, yeah." She answered back smiling  
  
Mikey looked up at Sydney and saw her crying again. He decided that was enough for the day. He took her hand and took her back home. When they got there Sydney sat done on the bed and burst into tears.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow, you can see more then." Mikey told her giving her a hug  
  
"Thank you, Mikey you really are an angel." She told him  
  
Mikey disappeared and went back up to heaven only it didn't look like the nine-year-old, it looked like Vaughn. An angel walked over to him  
  
"Hey Mike." The angel called to him  
  
"Hey Dad." Vaughn called back  
  
"How's your little scheme going."  
  
"It's not a scheme Dad, it's to make Sydney happy."  
  
"Yeah, you begging Smith to Sydney for your person, you watch, then pitch this crazy plan to the big man and it's approved, oh yeah it's not a scheme."  
  
"I got to go Dad."  
  
"Remember, love's a funny thing." Bill Vaughn called after his son as he walked away.  
  
A/N- Okay, hey thanks for reviewing, blah, blah, blah, okay I wasn't planning on revealing that that Mikey was really Vaughn until later but I thought it gave an interesting twist. Also, a friend of mine told me that even if the same people review your story over and over again, it's because they like it and don't want you to stop if you don't get enough reviews, so show me you really like the story, and Boy Scout's honor I will keep writing the story for you and you and you and you and you and you and have we caught on. Thanks. 


	3. And For Today We Will See

Sydney woke up the next morning thinking it was all a bad dream that she won't really have to choose between Vaughn and Danny, that no little angel named Mikey came to her. Then she started to wonder what life would really be like without her working for the CIA or SD-6 and Danny being alive. She eventually broke her trail of thought and got out of bed. She walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. Sydney pulled out a cup to pour her coffee in and dropped it. When she looked up Mikey was standing there.  
  
"Please don't do that." Sydney chocked out, clutching her chest  
  
"Sorry." Mikey said quickly  
  
"So you really are making me choose between the men I love?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why?" Sydney asked looking devastated  
  
"There are some things I think you should know, come sit down," Sydney nervously walked over to the couch and sat down, "The day that Michael died wasn't suppose happen. The bullet that killed him was meant for you, he jumped in the way with his own free will; believe you me the big guy wasn't all that happy with the way things went. So he offered me the chance to let you choose the man you want to live your life with."  
  
"Why wasn't God happy?"  
  
"He had a plan, when you arrived in heaven, you would be reunited with Danny, he knew that when the gun was pointed at you, Michael would jump in the way. And for the first time ever God didn't know what would happen. So he came up with a plan to let your heart choose."  
  
"But, choosing one would mean breaking the other's heart."  
  
"That may be so, but in the end your heart will choose for you."  
  
Sydney sat there going over what Mikey just told her, Vaughn wasn't suppose to die, God wanted her to so she could be with Danny again. Would this mean she would choose Danny over Vaughn?  
  
"Hey Sydney come I got more to show you."  
  
"Why are you showing me my future?"  
  
"Cause God told me to."  
  
"No, there is another reason why you are."  
  
"Your right again, and it's because you've got a right to see what your life could be like, now come on there is something cool about today. Sydney reluctantly took his hand again was again jerked backwards when she opened her eyes this time she was there with Mikey, she looked up and saw her and Danny looking over something.  
  
"Danny are you sure that your ready for this, I mean this tiny little stick will change our lives." She said to him  
  
"Would you just look at it?" he asked her with a smile on his face.  
  
Sydney tore her eyes away from the scene to look back at Mikey  
  
"Is that a pregnancy test?" she asked in a whisper to him  
  
"Just watch." He answered back  
  
Sydney looked back at herself and Danny. She was picking up the stick. She looked at the stick then looked up at Danny. Tears were falling down her face silently.  
  
"It's positive." She told him  
  
"Are you serious," He asked pulling the stick out of her hands, "YES, I'm going to be a father."  
  
"I know Danny, we're going to be parents."  
  
"There's so much to do, we've got to pick out a name, we need to decorate the nursery, you need to get to the doctor, I've got to tell my parents, you need to tell you father and Will and Francie." He tried to go on but Sydney stopped him.  
  
"Honey, we have a pretty long time to think of a name and as for telling every one about the baby, are you forgetting there coming over on Friday for your birthday tell them then."  
  
"How bout if it's a boy we name him Xander and if it's a girl Emily."  
  
"Sweetie be patient."  
  
The non-furture Sydney looked at Mikey. He planned on saying that was enough for today but Mikey seemed to be able to read minds.  
  
"That's enough come on I'll take you home then go back to heaven."  
  
Sydney took his hand and was jerked by now she was used to it. Mikey said good-bye and left. When he got back up to heaven an angel appeared in front of him  
  
"Are you Michael Vaughn?" the angel asked him  
  
"Yes, are you Daniel Hecht?" Vaughn asked rather interestedly  
  
"Yeah, I am and I've got a problem with you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Sydney." 


	4. Uhoh I Smell Trouble

A/N- Okay this will be a great time to thank every one of my reviewers, I see that you all like the story. I will try and make the chapters longer, but right now I'm going though a custody battle for my son. So that is taking up a lot of time, but I really want you all to get a new chapter. I would also like to take this time to tell all of you I know I mostly write Sarkney stories (hence the name Sarkney101) but I would like to start writing other stories. Here is a thanks to all my faithful reviewers. By the way if you want to put this story on your website of fanfics please feel free just tell me so I can visit  
  
Miss Remuslupin  
  
Vaughnbear  
  
Ashqua  
  
Moni  
  
Olivia  
  
Sarks-Girl-89  
  
Fairieangel  
  
Kay10197  
  
Lily  
  
Miss47  
  
Dreamerchild  
  
Dani11e87  
  
Magic2328  
  
Tricia  
  
Grouchy  
  
Kellie  
  
oOspuffy4everOo  
  
loveiswar  
  
Doc  
  
Hoppy  
  
Thanks to you all for reviewing. Here's the next chapter  
  
Previously on Alias  
  
Hi, I'm Mikey." The little boy said to her  
  
"How did you get in here?" Sydney asked him in shock  
  
"It was no problem."  
  
"I would have heard the door open."  
  
"I didn't use the door."  
  
"How did you get in here then."  
  
"I'm an angel."  
  
"What?" Sydney said in utter disbelief

"I'm your guardian angel and I've come to help you."  
  
"Are you Michael Vaughn?" the angel asked him  
  
"Yes, are you Daniel Hecht?" Vaughn asked rather interestedly  
  
"Yeah, I am and I've got a problem with you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Sydney."  
  
Angels Fight  
  
"What about Sydney." Vaughn asked  
  
"Your are making her choose between us." Danny shot at him  
  
"Look, Mr. Hecht, in case you don't know why I'm doing this it's-."  
  
"I know why your doing it, "Danny cut him off, "because you knew if Sydney came to heaven she'd forget about you."  
  
"That is not true, I'm doing this to make her happy."  
  
"You should have left her alone completely."  
  
"Did you see Sydney future without one of us."  
  
"No, why did you or something?"  
  
"Yes, and it's horrible."  
  
"How?"  
  
"She detached herself from the world, everyday she goes to our graves and blames herself, I don't care who she chooses as long as she's happy."  
  
"Oh, well when you put it like that."  
  
WHAM!  
  
Danny had punched Vaughn in the face.  
  
"This would have never happened if you didn't die for her!"  
  
"Are you saying you wouldn't have died for the women!" Vaughn yelled at Danny throwing himself on to Danny. They were starting to draw attention to themselves. Bill Vaughn and Christopher Hecht hurried over and pulled the to off each other.  
  
"Mike, what's going on." His father asked him  
  
"Nothing anymore." He spat walking away from the three men standing together  
  
"Hey Danny want to give us an answer." Christopher asked his brother  
  
"No." Danny said also walking away  
  
"God what is up with him, he's been like this for at least two days now." Chris told Bill  
  
"Something tells me it's got to do with my son and his little plan with Sydney." Bill told him  
  
"I'm going to go and talk to Danny, you talk to Mike."  
  
"Yeah, that will work." Both men went in the opposite direction to see the men  
  
Meanwhile at Sydney's  
  
Sydney was going over the vision she had just witnessed. Her and Danny were going to have a family. Danny was really excited, she was too, and she wondered whether her times with Vaughn would be like this. She got up to grab something to eat when the doorbell rang. Sydney walked over to the door and opened it. There stood five hooded men with guns. All Sydney thought was this isn't happing.  
  
"Get on the ground." One of them grunted at her. Doing what she was told she got on the ground. Another one of the men went behind her and tied her hands and feet together. The rest of the men then picked her up while the one who seemed like the leader hit her on the head and made her fall unconscious then he pulled out a cellphone and called what had to be his boss.  
  
"We've got her Mr. Sark, we will be at the extraction point in five minutes."  
  
"Good, now we can finally complete our work without that annoying man Vaughn in our way, I must say I think it was much better when the idiot jumped in the way when Arvin tried to kill Sydney. Now hurry up." The man hung up the phone and took his mask off. It was.........  
  
Dun Dun Dah a cliffhanger, take a guess who it is and the next chapter will be up soon. 


	5. Welcome to Heaven, Now You Get to go Bac...

A/N- Hello, my faithful reviewers. I am sorry for making you wait this long, but the custody battle took a turn. My son's mother said that I wasn't the father. So until I got the results I wrote nothing. All I did was upload a bunch of all stories I wrote but never published. But Now I'm writing again because I got the test results. I am my son's father. So here's the chapter  
  
Previously on Alias  
  
Sydney walked over to the door and opened it. There stood five hooded men with guns. All Sydney thought was this isn't happing.  
  
"We've got her Mr. Sark, we will be at the extraction point in five minutes."  
  
"Good, now we can finally complete our work without that annoying man Vaughn in our way, I must say I think it was much better when the idiot jumped in the way when Arvin tried to kill Sydney. Now hurry up." The man hung up the phone and took his mask off. It was.........  
  
Jack. He had betrayed Sydney and he didn't care. He had fortunes now he could only dream of. Sark and Sloane could do whatever they wanted to her. One of the men came in and took his mask off. It was Will.  
  
"Hey Jack we need to go now." Will told him  
  
"Yes, we do," He told Will back pulling out a gun, "Only the "we" doesn't involve you Mr. Tippin."  
  
"Jack what are you-." But that had been as far as he got, Jack pulled the trigger and walked right over Will without turning back.  
  
In Heaven  
  
Bill Vaughn was trying to talk to his son to find out what was going on but it seemed hopeless, so he just left him there, he walked out and saw Christopher.  
  
"How far did you get with Danny?" He asked the man  
  
"Nowhere." He replied  
  
"Something is going on with those two, and it's about Sydney."  
  
"Yeah, I think Danny's worried she's going to pick Vaughn."  
  
"That is exactly what's Michael is thinking." Just then another angel appeared in front of the men  
  
"Hey you guys need to get Vaughn and Danny and go and see the big man."  
  
"Why?" the two of them asked at the same time  
  
"Something happened to Sydney." When the angel said that both men took of running to get Vaughn or Danny. They pulled them all the way to God's room.  
  
"Dad, would you mind telling me what's going on." Vaughn asked his father  
  
"Mike something happened at Sydney's house." He stated  
  
"Dad, she not dead is she." He asked sounding scared  
  
"I don't know son." Vaughn ran passed his father and into God's room. Danny stood there waited for God to begin. He shot Vaughn a nasty look when he entered. God suddenly appeared before them.  
  
"Gentlemen," He began, "I understand how you feel right now. You want to know what's wrong with Sydney. Just look into this basin." He waved his hand and a basin appeared. The two men looked into the basin. Sydney's capture was flashing before their eyes. They saw her scared and alone. Vaughn knew why she looked like this. He wouldn't be there to get her out. He thought Jack would do something, but as the scene where Jack pulled of his mask Vaughn suddenly had a hatred he never knew existed, it grew even more when Will had come in. He watched as Jack murdered Will. He didn't know wither he was to be more angry, or have some kind of happiness because Will was dead. God had waved his hand again.  
  
"I knew this would happen, Jack and Will betraying Sydney." God started  
to tell them but was cut of by Vaughn  
  
"I'm kind of happy Will's dead." Vaughn said icily  
  
"But Will never betray Sydney, he was undercover, trying to expose Jack." God finished  
  
"Please tell me Sydney gets away." Danny told God, rather shaken by what he had seen  
  
"That is up to you," He smiled at them and continued, "You will be sent back to earth with each other and Will, no one but Sydney will be able to see you. You are too free her."  
  
They stood there for at least fifteen minutes, trying to take in what God told them. They were to save Sydney. How wee they supposed to do that. Danny and Vaughn had heard a handful of stories about Angels, who had gone back to earth to save someone They didn't believe it at all, just old stories angels would tell to each other. It was a shock to hear they were true. Vaughn finally spoke.  
  
"Danny, I think we should go and find Will." Vaughn somehow managed to get out.  
  
"Yeah, okay." He answered following him. After wandering around trying to find him, they ran into him.  
  
"Danny, Vaughn, is that you guys?" He asked scared. They didn't answer, they just took his arms. It felt like they were being torn apart again. Each one of them saw the moment they died slowly rewind. Then when they opened they eyes they were in Sydney's apartment. Will screamed so loud that you could have heard all the way to New York.  
  
Panting Will said "W-what the hell just happened?" He looked from Danny to Vaughn again and again hoping for an answer. Vaughn managed to answer his question  
  
"We're here to save Sydney." 


	6. Hello again

Previously on Alias  
  
"That is up to you," He smiled at them and continued, "You will be sent back to earth with each other and Will, no one but Sydney will be able to see you. You are too free her."  
  
Danny, Vaughn, is that you guys?" He asked scared. They didn't answer, they just took his arms. It felt like they were being torn apart again. Each one of them saw the moment they died slowly rewind. Then when they opened they eyes they were in Sydney's apartment. Will screamed so loud that you could have heard all the way to New York.  
  
Panting Will said "W-what the hell just happened?" He looked from Danny to Vaughn again and again hoping for an answer. Vaughn managed to answer his question  
  
"We're here to save Sydney."  
  
Will stood there trying very hard to take in what Vaughn just told him. He looked around and his eyes fell upon his dead body. He screamed an earth- shattering scream again.  
  
"What is the matter with you." Vaughn asked smacking him upside the head.  
  
"M-m-my b-body." He stuttered pointing to where his body lay.  
  
"Oh My God." Danny said turning away from the body  
  
"No one's discovered Sydney's gone." Vaughn stated firmly  
  
"What are we suppose to save her or something?" Will asked as he began to laugh. He looked from Danny to Vaughn expecting them to laugh, but Vaughn had a stern look on his face.  
  
"Oh My God we are." Will said after seeing Vaughn's look  
  
"Will, do you know where they're taking Sydney?" Vaughn asked him  
  
"Um, yeah it's down at those old abandoned warehouses, I was suppose to alert the CIA when we got a hold of Sydney." He said back to him  
  
"Come on, we've got to save Sydney." Vaughn spoke leading the way out the door. Danny and Will exchanged looks of concern to each other and hastily followed him.  
  
At The Warehouse  
  
Sydney began to stir awake. She lifted her head to see where she was. Her head was thumping. Sydney could hear talking in the back round. She tried to move her hands but couldn't. Slowly Sydney realized what was going on. Five men had kidnapped her and were most likely working for Sark. She heard a door open behind her. Jack walked in front of her. Sydney was frozen solid. Her own father.  
  
"Sydney, I really don't care what you think," Jack said to his own daughter. "Do you remember those documents you found in Wittenberg?"  
  
"Yes." She said with a tone of hatred in her voice  
  
"Well, they were everything you thought they were."  
  
"So you were willing to kidnap your own daughter for money."  
  
"You think we've just kidnapped you, god no Sydney you're the only one who can bring fourth Rambaldi's work."  
  
"So what, you're just going to get what you need and have someone kill me."  
  
"Well in order for me to be paid in full I will be the one to kill you." Sydney noticed something about Jack's blinking. It was Morse code. She tried to make the words out but all she got before Jack was called away was Your Mother. Sydney sat in the chair trying to figure out what her father meant. Did her mother have something to do with this, or were her mother and father working together. About twenty minutes later the door opened again. This time Sark came in.  
  
"Well Hello Sydney." He said acting as though he hadn't kidnapped he  
  
"What do you want?" She spat at him  
  
"Now, now that is not the way to talk to me."  
  
"I'll talk to you however I want."  
  
"Very Well, now there are some things you and I have to talk about."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh well Rambaldi, you, Vaughn even." He said with a cruel twisted smile  
  
"You leave Vaughn out of this, you killed him."  
  
"On the contrary, I didn't kill him. Arvin was suppose to kill you and bring me the body, but when the idiot died instead a new plan came. When you were weak and powerless, we would attack you. I thought I would have Jack kill you, but now I want to. So, your blood will revel Rambaldi greatest plan ever. We will have the power to rule the world. But Sydney, between you and me, the reason I'm killing you is for what you did to Lauren."  
  
"She deserved it."  
  
"I did, did I Sydney." Came Lauren Reed's cold chilling voice. Sydney quickly turned her head. There Lauren stood, very alive. She began to walk towards Sydney, smiling. She looked straight at her. For the first time that night Sydney felt scared.  
  
"Next time you leave me in a hole make sure, I'm dead." Lauren smirked at her. 


	7. The Rescue Heros

Previously on Alias  
  
"You think we've just kidnapped you, god no Sydney you're the only one who can bring fourth Rambaldi's work."  
  
"So what, you're just going to get what you need and have someone kill me."  
  
"Well in order for me to be paid in full I will be the one to kill you." Sydney noticed something about Jack's blinking. It was Morse code. She tried to make the words out but all she got before Jack was called away was Your Mother.  
  
This time Sark came in.  
  
"Well Hello Sydney." He said acting as though he hadn't kidnapped he  
  
"What do you want?" She spat at him  
  
"Now, now that is not the way to talk to me."  
  
"I'll talk to you however I want."  
  
"Very Well, now there are some things you and I have to talk about."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh well Rambaldi, you, Vaughn even." He said with a cruel twisted smile  
  
"You leave Vaughn out of this, you killed him."  
  
"On the contrary, I didn't kill him. Arvin was suppose to kill you and bring me the body, but when the idiot died instead a new plan came. When you were weak and powerless, we would attack you. I thought I would have Jack kill you, but now I want to. So, your blood will revel Rambaldi greatest plan ever. We will have the power to rule the world. But Sydney, between you and me, the reason I'm killing you is for what you did to Lauren."  
  
"She deserved it."  
  
"I did, did I Sydney." Came Lauren Reed's cold chilling voice. Sydney quickly turned her head. There Lauren stood, very alive. She began to walk towards Sydney, smiling. She looked straight at her. For the first time that night Sydney felt scared.  
  
"Next time you leave me in a hole make sure, I'm dead." Lauren smirked at her.  
  
Sydney was frozen with horror, as Lauren stood there smirking at her. Sydney had been so sure Lauren had died; she watched her fall in that hole.  
  
"Now, Sydney I bet your wondering how I lived," Lauren said to her, "You see Julian over here found me seconds after you and my husband left, he rushed me to the hospital. Now I'm back and you will soon be with your dead lover. Lauren pulled out a gun and pushed it against Sydney's temple.  
  
"If you think that hurts wait till I shoot you." Lauren whispered in Sydney ear. Sydney knew Jack couldn't do anything, and for the first time she knew she was alone. Sark went to her other side and started to draw her blood. Sydney felt that she would be seeing Vaughn in a few short minutes.  
  
Vaughn lead the way down to the warehouse, he stopped when he reached the door. He knew there had to be an alarm, then a light bulb lit up in his head. He went round to the back and saw a door. He went back to Will and Danny.  
  
"Guys, no one but Sydney will be able to see us, so Will you'll go round the back, and set off that alarm, and Danny and I will set this one off. We go on your signal, which will be the alarms. Any questions?" Vaughn told them firmly, either Danny and Will thought Vaughn was crazy or this had to be the greatest plan every. Will nodded and went round the back; he took a deep breath and pulled the door open, a very loud alarm sounded. Suddenly, guards came flying out of nowhere, a second alarm then sound, and more guards came, Will, carefully worked his way though the guards and got to the front of the building where, he ran into Vaughn and Danny. Vaughn started running towards a small office on the left of the warehouse, Will followed him, while Danny stood frozen of what was going on. He realized that Vaughn and Will had moved, he went after them. Vaughn had just opened the door when he himself froze in horror, Lauren. She had spun her head to see what had cause the door to open up. She didn't she anything, so she turned back to Sydney.  
  
"Done." Sark told Lauren  
  
"Well, good-bye Sydney." Lauren smiled at her cocking the gun. Sydney sat there crying. Vaughn was about to leap forward and stop her, when Danny went full force into Lauren. She went slamming into the ground. Sydney's eyes widen as she saw Danny, alive. Lauren tried to stand up but was pinned by Danny, she was yelling at Sark to do something. He just stood there. He went and picked up the gun and shot straight forward to where Danny was. The bullet passed right though him. Sydney screamed, Will screamed, Sark and Lauren screamed, Vaughn however ran and pulled the gun out of Sark's hand and punched him as hard as he could. Sark fell onto the floor, and Will ran to untie Sydney.  
  
"You're going to be okay Syd." He told her  
  
"How did Danny and Vaughn get here, and how did you get in here you can't fight." She asked panicked stricken  
  
"Short story, I'm dead, there dead, we're ghosts and we're saving you. Sydney looked back and fourth between Danny and Vaughn who were both punching either Lauren or Sark. Lauren was screaming and Sark was bleeding.  
  
"Guys come on we need to go now." Will yelled to them. Both men gave their victims one final punch and stood up. Vaughn saw the gun a few fight away and highly considered picking it up and shooting both Sark and Lauren. Danny was thinking along the same lines and gave Vaughn a let's do it look. H shook his head even though he had wanted to do the same thing. Vaughn turned his head towards Sydney, and jumped back in fright. In front off her was her mother.  
  
"Hello Sydney," She said, "I see you managed to wiggle your way out off this one, but don't worry I'll finish it." She pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sydney. Suddenly she fell to the ground unconscious. Jack stood behind there holding a gun in his hand.  
  
"You need to work on your Morse code." He told her, taking her hand and pulling her out of the building, Vaughn, Danny and Will ran after them all sharing the same look of confusion. Was Jack a good guy or bad guy they wondered. 


	8. Sydney's Heart

Previously in Alias  
  
"Well, good-bye Sydney." Lauren smiled at her cocking the gun. Sydney sat there crying. Vaughn was about to leap forward and stop her, when Danny went full force into Lauren. She went slamming into the ground. Sydney's eyes widen as she saw Danny, alive. Lauren tried to stand up but was pinned by Danny, she was yelling at Sark to do something. He just stood there. He went and picked up the gun and shot straight forward to where Danny was. The bullet passed right though him. Sydney screamed, Will screamed, Sark and Lauren screamed, Vaughn however ran and pulled the gun out of Sark's hand and punched him as hard as he could. Sark fell onto the floor, and Will ran to untie Sydney.  
  
"You're going to be okay Syd." He told her  
  
"How did Danny and Vaughn get here, and how did you get in here you can't fight." She asked panicked stricken  
  
"Short story, I'm dead, there dead, we're ghosts and we're saving you. Sydney looked back and fourth between Danny and Vaughn who were both punching either Lauren or Sark. Lauren was screaming and Sark was bleeding  
  
Vaughn turned his head towards Sydney, and jumped back in fright. In front off her was her mother.  
  
"Hello Sydney," She said, "I see you managed to wiggle your way out off this one, but don't worry I'll finish it." She pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sydney. Suddenly she fell to the ground unconscious. Jack stood behind there holding a gun in his hand.  
  
Once they were a decent length away from the warehouse Jack turned back to Sydney.  
  
"How did you get out of there?" He asked  
  
"Um," turning her head to where Vaughn, Will, and Danny were, "I don't know how." She answered him  
  
"The CIA will be here in five minutes to take Sark, Lauren and your mother into custody. I however, have to leave, the CIA believes I have betrayed them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I joined your mother to stop them from killing you, I don't have time to explain everything so contact me once you've had a evaluation." Jack said giving her a kiss and running towards his car. Sydney turned round and faced the three dead men. They smiled weakly.  
  
"What, how did you get here?" She asked short of words  
  
"To help you." Vaughn said choosing his words carefully  
  
"Why are you here Will." Sydney asked  
  
"Oh yeah I'm dead," He said plainly, Sydney looked at him with her mouth open, "Yeah your dad killed me." Sydney looked like she could die of shock. All three of them were dead. And she was talking to them.  
  
"Look, we're going to go to your place, be there once everything is sorted out." Danny said kissing her face. The kiss felt like an ice cube touch Sydney's face, nothing like when he was alive. Sydney watched as the three men she loved walk off together. Seconds later, Dixon showed up.  
  
"Syd, what happened?" He asked worried  
  
"Nothing, but Sark, Lauren and my mother are locked in the office of that warehouse over there," She said pointing to the west, "Look Dixon if its all right can we ask questions tomorrow, I much rather go home."  
  
"Normally, I wouldn't want you to leave but if it helps go I'll see you soon." Sydney turned and began walking towards her home going over the night's events.  
  
Sydney's House  
  
The men waked around Sydney's apartment waiting for her. An angel appeared out of nowhere, causing Will to scream again.  
  
"Yo." The angel said to the men  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Danny  
  
"The boss says its time for her to choose."  
  
"What!" Danny and Vaughn said together  
  
"Yeah, and I've got to show you what Sydney's heart feels, so here it goes." The angel held out his hand. People Sydney loved began to appear; at the end it was Danny. Danny looked up at Vaughn who had a look of disappointment on his face. Just then Sydney walked in. The angel waved his hand and what they had saw disappeared.  
  
"What's going on?" Sydney asked them. 


	9. The Choice

  
  
Previously on Alias 

"The boss says its time for her to choose."  
  
"What!" Danny and Vaughn said together  
  
"Yeah, and I've got to show you what Sydney's heart feels, so here it goes." The angel held out his hand. People Sydney loved began to appear; at the end it was Danny. Danny looked up at Vaughn who had a look of disappointment on his face. Just then Sydney walked in. The angel waved his hand and what they had saw disappeared.  
  
"What's going on?" Sydney asked them.

No one spoke. They all just stared at her. Will, who had no clue what was going, shrugged it off. He knew Sydney loved Danny more then Vaughn.

"Guys, would somebody please tell me what's going on, and whose he?" Sydney asked pointing at the angel.

"No one," The angel answered, "See you in heaven, boys." Sydney's eyes widen when the angel disappeared. She shook it off, and looked back at them. Her heart was in pain, knowing she had to break ones heart.

"Guys, talk." Sydney said again

"You have to choose between us." Danny blurted out. Sydney felt sick, they knew. She saw Danny and Vaughn's faces. Suddenly something clicked, they needed Mikey to pick.

"I don't have to, my angel, Mikey, isn't here." She said trying to lighten the mood

"I'm Mikey, Syd." Vaughn said with a certain coldness in his voice

"Your making me choose between you two." She said with her temper raising.

"I did it because it's my fault your future got messed up."

"Because you let me live, that's not messing my life up Vaughn!"

"You were suppose to be with Danny again!"

"Look, stop yelling, I need to talk to you Sydney." Danny interrupted Sydney's and Vaughn's bickering

"Fine.' Sydney said turning and walking away from Vaughn and into a corner with Danny. She quickly looked at Will, who was poking his own body, as though trying to figure out if he was dead. She turned back to Danny.

"Sydney, we know who you're going to choose." He started out, then mentally kick himself for starting that way. Sydney had a look of horror on her face.

"How?" She asked in a small voice

"That angel showed us what your heart felt."

"So Vaughn knows I'm going to choose you?"

"Yes, but I don't want you to."

"What!"

"I want you to choose Vaughn."

"But, I thought you loved me." Sydney said, with her voice breaking

"I do Syd, I really do, but you only think you love me."

"No, Danny I do love you more then Vaughn."

"No you don't, but thanks for saying it."

"Vaughn said you guys saw what my heart felt."

"Yes, but whatever your brain thinks, your heart thinks."

"Then how do you know I love him more then you?"

"Syd, I've been dead for awhile, I saw how happy you were with him."

"Danny, I'm going to choose you."

"No your not, your choosing Vaughn, and your going to be happy. The only thing I want is for you to be happy, I swear on my grave." Sydney threw her arms around Danny, and began to cry on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear

"My pleasure." He whispered back. The two of them walked back to the group. Vaughn looked as though he was going to cry his eyes out. Danny went over and put his hand on his shoulder. Vaughn looked as though a fairly large and ugly bug just touched him. Sydney faced both of them. She braved a smile.

"Danny, Michael," She said, making Vaughn smiling at her because she used Michael, "I have to choose between you two, and I much as I love you both, I've got to choose Michael." Vaughn's knees suddenly gave away at the sound of his voice. Danny pulled him to his feet.

"What about Danny?" Vaughn asked extremely puzzeled

"Treat her right." He said giving Vaughn a hug.

"Hey guys," Will interrupted there Kodak moment. "um, as much as I'd hate to break up the love feast but can we please call someone to come and get my body. I think I'm going to be sick." Sydney laughed wiping a tear away from her eye.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She said giving him a hug

"Syd, I know I'm knew to the dead thing, but uh with the whole Vaughn not dead thing, I'm not dead either. None of this happened."

"So then, we won't have Lauren and Sark and my mom in custody."

"No, but we'll get them another way." Vaughn said pulling her into him

"Uh, before I get all teary eyed I'm going to go." Danny said giving Sydney one last hug. In the blink of an eye Danny was gone. Will, Vaughn and Sydney all fell to the floor. The all had the same pain going though their bodies. They all fell to the ground unconscious.

Sydney awoke startled. She jumped out of bed, when she saw a body next to her. The person turned to face her. It was Vaughn. Slowly things were coming back to Sydney. She had chosen Vaughn, so her she was with Vaughn.

"Vaughn, sweetie wake up." Sydney said rubbing his arm

"Huh, what's wrong Syd?" Vaughn answered going into full concern mode.

"It really is you." She said with a warm smile of relief spreading over her face

"Of course it's me."

"So it worked."

"What worked?"

"You know, whoever I choose won't be dead."

"Sydney are you all right, do you want me to call your dad?"

"My Dad, was he cleared?"

"Of what? You're starting to scare me."

"So you don't remember how you came to me and said I get to choose between you and Danny."

"Syd, are you didn't have a bad dream?"

"A dream, but Danny."

"Danny's dead Sydney and he's been dead for years."

"But the angel..."

"Syd, hon, there was no angel Danny died, you found the truth out about SD-6, came to us, we fell in love, you went missing I married Lauren, you came, I killed Lauren."

"It was just a dream."

"Yeah it was."

"A dream."


End file.
